


At Least

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: prompt, that's got to be the third time I've saved your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate stubs his toe and Elena patiently waits for him while they chat about rescues.<br/>A short sweet moment of calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt originally filled on tumblr: "That's the third time I've saved your life!" + Nate and Elena

Nate trudged through the jungle, following the flash of pink up ahead through the trees.

Said pink shirt belonged to his wife, of course. His wife who wasn’t talking. Or glancing back at him.

His wife who he had lied to for weeks.

“Yeah, good job on that. Idiot,” Nate muttered, glaring at the muddy ground. He kicked a large stone that turned out to be embedded in the mud and pain shot through his toes.

Grumbling under his breath, Nate paused and leant against a sturdy-looking tree. He lifted his foot up to rub at the throbbing toe, wincing.

He sucked in a breath as trying to wriggle the toes proved too painful. One was probably broken, given his luck. Oh, for fu-

“Nate?”

“Uh, I’m fine,” he replied hastily without looking up from his injured foot. Nate didn’t exactly want his wife to think he couldn’t handle a stubbed toe.

As if she hadn’t already rescued him after falling off a cliff, splitting his head open on a rock, and ending up unconscious and bleeding at the riverside.

Not one of his finer moments.

“Nate.”

He looked up sharply to find Elena right in front of him, watching him with an intense gaze.

She frowned at his awkward position - leaning against a tree in the middle of the jungle and holding one foot wasn’t the most casual of appearances.

Nate sighed, letting go of his foot and carefully putting it back on the ground. “Hey. Uh, sorry, we better keep going.”

“No, it’s okay,” Elena gave him a small smile. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to wait for you, hm?”

She stared at him for a moment more before flicking her eyes down to his feet. “What’s wrong with your foot?” She asked.

He opened his mouth but found Elena’s returned gaze distracting him from a reply. Her eyes were light and calm and a strand of hair escaped from the ponytail almost gleamed in a ray of sunlight.

Who was he kidding - she was intensely beautiful.

“Uh, nothing. Nothing’s wrong, I just…” Nate took a breath, feeling her stare becoming concerned.

“What? Is your head bothering you?”

Nate blinked. God, she still cared about him so much. And he loved her more than anything.

Damn this whole stupid expedition.

Without a response, Elena’s frown deepen in worry and she began to reach out to check the injury. “Nate? Can you hear me?”

“What?” He flinched as Elena almost touched his head wound and realised she was genuinely concerned he was about to pass out or something. “Oh - no - I’m, I’m okay.”

She paused. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Yeah.” He twitched a small smile as Elena dropped her hand, still watching him closely. “You saved me, didn’t you? I’ll be fine.”

For a second she didn’t react, then just as Nate was getting nervous, Elena smiled back.

“And don’t you forget it,” she said, but her tone was anything but irate.

His smile widened. “Not like I can, the amount of times you’re saved my life.”

“Well,” Elena began, turning slightly to carry on walking, gesturing for him to follow, “someone has to pull your ass out of danger.”

“Yeah, you’ve saved me probably more times than I’ve rescued you,” Nate continued. He tested some weight on his still-hurting foot before ignoring the ache and walking after Elena.

“Probably?” She glanced back with a raised eyebrow. “That’s got to be the third time I’ve saved your life.”

“Really, three times?”

“Yeah. At least.” Elena raised her head slightly as if to hide her smile.

Nate huffed, matching her pace. “At least, huh?”

“Mm-hm. At _least_.”


End file.
